Burst mode is a feature of many digital cameras that can be used to capture (e.g., with a single button-push) a series of still images over a short period of time. Burst mode can be used, for example, to capture subtle variations in a mostly static scene, such as changes in light reflected on rippling water in a landscape, or to capture motion in a highly dynamic scene, such as an action shot of a football game. In a typical burst mode, the ability to capture a series of several images with a single button-push comes at the cost of a higher burden on storage capacity, which caused by the multiplier effect of burst images. For example, in a burst mode that captures a series of five images per button-push, a user that takes ten burst mode shots of a scene will actually generate 50 full-size images. Such burst mode shots will consume storage capacity at five times the rate of shots taken in a mode where each shot generates a single image.